


Tony Stark Yes Iron Man Not Recommended

by MysticMedusa



Series: 5+1 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blow Jobs, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossdressing, M/M, Nudity, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: For man who's brain to mouth filter is nonexistent which seem to piss of heroes it has a very different effect on villainsOr5+1 times Tony being Tony saved his life and saved the world from the ongoing terror that is super villains





	

After Ultron the avengers had moved to the compound and Tony had all but quit the superhero game. He still had his suits and updated them often or built new ones. The avengers didn’t even contact him anymore and somehow that hurt a lot because he had thought they were friends. Tony had tried to call twice but each time Steve had been too busy to talk to him. Rhodey at least stayed in contact and Tony found himself thankful for his long time friend. Alone in the tower Tony realized that he could finally do what he wanted. No one was there to be offended by how he wanted to be in his own house. With a grin Tony rushed to his penthouse to get what he wanted.

So this was how Tony Stark, superhero, iron man, and the man with horrible impulses found himself standing in the common room's living room a cup coffee half way to his lips frozen as Loki stared at him.

“Well shit, can we please forget you saw this and you just kill me after I change my clothes?” He asked with wishful thinking.

Tony was many things but among them was a dark secret of being a secret fanboy of several super-villains. Steve would be so disappointed and Pepper would probably kill him with her heels if she knew. So in his secret desire to drool over and fanboy over some villains along with his own perversion of loving to wear sexy women’s lingerie he found himself dressed to his heart’s desire of fanboying over Loki.

The god stood there eyes dilated and licking his lips as he looked over the corset top in his colors, the sexy lace panties in black with green that matched the top spiked heeled boots, and a fashionable golden crown with small horns like Loki’s helmet.

“You’re wearing my colors.”

Tony studied the god a moment willing his racing heart that told him he should kneel for the god to calm long enough for him to either die with grace or pray to whatever god he didn’t believe in that the avengers never found his body.

“Well I’m kind of a fan boy and you’re smoking hot and smart as hell to the point I would kneel before you if I could just poke that beautiful brain of yours for even a moment…damn brain to mouth filter why don’t you exist?” He cursed himself realizing he was telling Thor’s insane little brother he had a boner for him.

“Fan boy?” Loki said stepping closer his armor and staff vanishing.

“Ah yeah…”

“You’d kneel before me?”

Tony felt his heart race as he nodded.

“What would you do for me on your knees?” Loki asked lust dripping from his voice as he licked his lips.

“Fuck, anything you want.” Tony answered dropping to his knees in front of the god.

“Good, I have a very long list of what I want from you my dear.” Loki said grabbing the mortal’s head and pressing him to his crotch where a very impressive piece was waiting for his attention.

Tony was certain he would die but he was going to enjoy the path that led to his grave.

 

~

 

2

 

Tony probably should have taken the random appearance of Loki as a sign that he shouldn’t go around fanboying or stark naked(pun fully intended) but he was Tony Stark and he did what he wanted. So that was how he found himself another day doing what he wanted and in the common room again naked staring down the winter soldier. His dick showed his attention within moments and he looked down before meeting the soldier’s eyes.

“Well fuck, can you just ignore the fact that I find you ridiculously hot as hell and just let me put on some clothes before you kill me?”

The soldier looked down at his hard cock and began removing his gear.

“Ah soldier?”

The soldier closed the distance between them and grabbed his hair to pull his head back and seal his lips with his own. The kiss was deep and passionate and shut off Tony’s brain for the two hours the solider had him in any and every position he wanted him in.

When he woke up still alive, alone, and unable to walk Tony wondered if he just attracted villains. Not that Bucky Barnes was a villain but he wasn’t exactly a good guy with all the winter soldier programming in his head. The pain in his lower back was a familiar one and he sighed content with the fact the soldier had used him for his own desires before leaving. He should probably wonder why the soldier was even there but he was to happy to at the moment.

 

~

 

3

 

Tony decided he wanted pie and it had been years since he’d baked anything. While most believed he couldn’t cook to save his life the reality was he was actually really good at baking. He had just pulled a pie out of the oven when he turned to find his tower had an unexpected visitor. That wasn’t the worst part though as Tony was naked other than the apron that didn’t leave much to the imagination. Yes he still went around naked, it was his house and no sudden arrival of villains was changing that.

“So before you kill me can we please sit down and eat this pie? It would be a shame for it to go to waste.”

Magneto knowing his suit was useless to him actually sat down with him not commenting on his lack of clothes. He saw the mutant’s eyes widened at the taste of the pie and without a word when he was finished he picked up the rest of the pie and took his leave.

Tony wasn’t sure how he was still alive but he was beginning to wonder if his charm was what was saving him.

 

 ~

 

4

 

Tony had been in his workshop for nearly a week without sleep. He was in that state of sleepiness that Clint had described as cute as a basketful of kittens. He stumbled out of his workshop with his hair a mess in a way that always made even Natasha want to pet him like a kitten. Surprisingly enough Tony could purr and would snuggle up to the first person he came into contact with.

So when he stepped onto the common floor he didn’t hesitate to go over to the stranger in his home and snuggle up to him. He buried his face in his clothes and wrapped his arms around him. If he had at least had some sleep perhaps he would have realized he was cuddling Doom and would have called for the suit. Instead Doom was much like Natasha and unable to stop himself from petting him. The sound he made in his sleepy state had Doom picking him up and carrying him to the couch to let the inventor get comfortable and cuddle up to him.

It was only later when he woke up to JARVIS telling him what happened and showing him the footage that Tony thanked whatever god was watching out for him that he was adorable and loved cuddles.

 

 ~

 

5

 

Loki had arrived again making himself at home without asking. Tony had come up from the lab to find Loki there sitting on the couch naked.

“I desire your mouth to pleasure me.”

Tony didn’t even question it as he settled between Loki’s legs and began sucking the god off. He only realized they weren’t alone when Loki spoke.

“You can stand there all day or you can fuck this beautiful little creature while he has his way with my cock.”

Tony didn’t even stop what he was doing as he felt the familiar feeling of a flesh and metal hand gripping his hips. He was deep throating Loki when the soldier thrust into him with a force that was both painful and pleasurable. Loki was petting him as he managed to continue skillfully sucking the god while being pounded into by the soldier.

When both still remained there after they’d had their fun Tony wondered if the two were going to become permanent residents of his tower. Either way he knew he could still be naked whenever he wanted so he didn’t really care either way.

 

 ~

 

+1

 

Tony wasn’t sure how this was his life now but here he was in the common room of his tower at the table with Loki, Bucky, Magneto, Doom, and oddly enough Mystique. They were playing a variety of games like poker and black jack which had resulted in it turning into strip poker with the added twist of allowing cheating as long as you didn’t get caught.

Their game of course had come after a very extensive prank war which had Bucky currently with neon pink hair with far too bright orange highlights, Loki was currently stuck in his Jotun form because Doom had some magic, Mystique had clothes spelled onto her and could only be removed when she lost enough games, Tony had been spelled by both Loki and Doom to have cat ears and a tail to match his odd ability to purr, and Doom currently had a tramp stamp that read ‘Property of Tony Stark’ which wasn’t a prank pulled by Tony but by Loki and Bucky who were a terror when teamed up.

At their table they had beers(or in Tony’s case a smoothie because Loki and Bucky didn’t want him drinking anymore because Loki had seen his liver and threatened to do terrible things if he ever undid the damage that he heal) and homemade pie. It was apparently world saving pie which Tony didn’t believe until Magneto and Mystique had threatened to destroy the city if there wasn’t pie waiting for them when they visited which was oddly often.

During their visits of course prank wars happened, weirdly enough science happened because Doom and Loki were both smart as hell and Tony was tempted to clone them, and game nights happened with the added bonus of pie and occasionally a movie.

So this was how the avengers found them when they suddenly decided to make a visit. Doom was almost completely naked because he sucked at poker and was only wearing his underwear, Loki was topless but still had his pants and boots, Bucky was in a similar state, Mystique was naked which she seemed happy about because she didn’t like clothes, Magneto the bastard was a master of poker and had only lost his cape, and Tony was half way bent over trying to remove his underwear when the group stopped by.

“Well shit, I don’t suppose you guys will not shoot me so I can finish my game night?”

“They try and shoot you and I’m going to kill them. Remove the underwear Stark, you lost this round and you know the rules.” Bucky said already dealing the new game.

“Yes do hurry, I wish to be the victor yet again tonight.” Magneto said clear humor in his voice.

“I do not understand how you keep winning, I’ve been cheating this entire time.” Loki said taking the hand given to him.

“Well Lokes maybe you should try skill.” Tony said making the god stick his tongue out at him.

“I think I’m still winning seeing as you’ve lost enough to be naked.”

“Tony what the hell?” Clint snapped.

“Game night, also I stopped the major villains from terrorizing the city.” He said returning to his seat to see his cards.

“Bucky? Wh-what did they do to you?” Steve asked looking like someone kicked his puppy.

“Prank wars punk, don’t worry I got Doom back by giving him a tramp stamp.”

As though proud of it Doom showed off the tattoo.

“It was a glorious war and I shall have my vengeance later.”

“Just remember no more trying to remove and hide Bucky’s metal arm from him. Last time I was almost certain he’d throw Mystique through a window.” Tony said as he looked over his cards.

“I would have to if Loki hadn’t teleported me to your lab for cuddle time.” Bucky said a faint grin on his face.

“Tony you want to explain why villains and the winter soldier are in your home?” Natasha asked while Thor was just staring at his brother who was sitting comfortably in his Jotun form.

“Well it’s a long story but I kind of stop them all from being villains with pie, cuddles, and sex.”

“Don’t forget the hint of fanboying.” Loki said as they continued their game.

“Yeah maybe a bit of fanboying but they don’t need to know that. Anyways come join us, grab a beer and some pie.”

All eyes looked up glaring at the avengers.

“You get no pie or I shall destroy the city.” Magneto said pulling the pie closer to him to protect it.

“Hey Magneto there’s plenty of pie. I made like five today so you could take some home.”

To the utter horror of the avengers the mutant pulled Tony into a hug not even seeming to mind the fact he was naked.

“Let go of my fella or I’m going to put a knife in your skull.” Bucky warned glaring daggers at the mutant.

“Oh let our darling inventor be hugged for a bit, it will make it so much more worth it when we punish him for allowing another to touch him. I say we chain him in our bedchambers until he learns his lesson.” Loki hummed as he revealed his hand thinking he’d won.

“I like how you think but you still lose.” Bucky said revealing his cards.

“Damn you mortal, how have I lost again?”

The others revealed their hands and Bucky did indeed win that hand.

“Awe yeah babe time to strip!” Tony cheered.

“You just wish to see me naked darling.”

“Oh yeah I do you sexy blue god.”

“Will someone please tell me what’s going on?” Rhodey cried out to weirded out by the scene.

“World peace in progress is what’s going on Rhodey. Now go grab some pie.” Tony scolded.

“Brother?” Thor asked confused.

Loki raised a brow.

“If you are to ask a question brother you will need more words.”

Thor didn’t add more words because Loki had called him brother. He claimed a pie for himself earning some glares but with the promise of more pies baked later the group didn’t kill the thunder god. The others finally gave in and after trying the pie Clint moaned at the taste.

“Oh god no one they’re no longer villains. I would turn into a villain if meant getting more pie.”

There were hums of agreement and soon the others joined their game. Steve had a terrible poker face and was naked within a few rounds. Natasha was eyeing the super soldier and soon Clint was also outright staring.

“Stevie you might want to watch out, looks like two spies are eyeing you.” Bucky warned Steve.

Tony leaned over to the duo and whispered, “Loki is bigger.

Loki smirked having heard them.

“They do not get to touch me darling. Only you and our beautiful one armed assassin.”

Tony grinned until it was clear Natasha was just going to keep wiping the floor with them. Even Magneto who was all around champion of card games was left naked by the end of the night.

Like with every game night Doom, Magneto, and Mystique left afterwards stealing the pie as they went. The avengers however stayed and Loki turned Bucky’s hair back to normal.

“So this is a thing you do?” Wanda asked curious.

“Yep, no set time they just show up. Anyways I’ll give you guys time to talk or whatever.” Tony said intending to leave Bucky to Steve and Loki to his brother.

“Are you intending to leave us dear kitten?” Loki asked with that unbelievably sexy pout that Tony couldn’t say no to.

“Put the pout away I’m staying.” He said already curling up to the god.

Loki smiled as he hugged the inventor. This was his life now apparently. Game nights with former villains, sleeping with the enemy, and the avengers realizing his file should have said Tony Stark yes Iron Man not recommended.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those reading this story and are also writers I challenge you to a prompt : Tony Stark as himself, not as iron man saving the day  
> I had to write this story after thinking about the scene from the first Avengers movie where Tony Stark without the suit had faced off against Loki with only his wit when he was retrieving the bracelets to call his suit. Even though Tony is badass in the suit he also is a genius able to build it in a cave and saving himself from terrorist, i just really want to see more stories with Tony Stark saving the day


End file.
